


The End of an Ego

by AshWolfForever



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWolfForever/pseuds/AshWolfForever
Summary: Vent Piece. Electro is a Pikachu whose ego is so out of control if it were a bomb it would take out the entire world. In this one-shot, he finally gets what's been coming to him. He challenges a wild Rhyhorn and gets curb-stomped into the ground. Read on to see dues paid. Features a mention of Prof. Scarlet from the online ARPG Nasty-Beasts.
Kudos: 1





	The End of an Ego

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of vent writing, inspired by the fact my fan Pikachu character Electro is a bit... much. I am still planning to do the much-improved fanfiction he'll star in. As of yet, my original works are higher up on the to-do list.

It had finally happened. His competitive nature had finally got him into a mess he could not escape. Out of electricity, out of breath, and out of ideas, the Pikachu lay on the shaking ground where he had been thrown.

The Rhyhorn he had so foolishly taken on charged toward him. Its bellows of rage rang out across the landscape.

There would be no rescue this time. This was not a battle. Like the fool he was, he had wandered into the wild and taken an uninterested snort as a challenge. He knew better. He knew type advantages and disadvantages. He had known higher level or not, he would not win. His pride would not allow logic it sway him. His ego, always his greatest weakness, would be his end.

Pain stabbed through his chest with every heartbeat. Every breath was agony.

_Sending a Thunderbolt at the other Pokemon, knowing it could no harm._

His body bounced along with the small stones nearby with his foe's approach. He closed his eyes. He had no strength left to fight.

_Unaffected by the Scary Face. Dodging the Horn Attacks. Unable to avoid the Earthquake. Now he would be Bulldozed into the ground._

A fitting end for a creature that cared for no one but himself. Destroyed by his own vanity. Left to die alone. Likely no one would find his body, or even care to look.

"DAD!"

He forced his eyes open at the twin voices. Two young Pichu rushed the Rhyhorn, only to be shoved aside and crushed like the insignificant pests they were. Just two more mistakes to add to his long list of them. Two more sins to his tally.

The wild Pokemon snorted. The distraction had calmed it somewhat. Instead of rushing forward, it strode toward him at a steady pace, as if it had nothing better to do. It stopped beside him.

_Keep your eyes open, coward. You ran from everything that mattered. Face the consequences at least. Have the guts to do that, as you had for petty disagreements._

He watched as the Rhyhorn raised its foot. He watched as the foot came down. And there was pressure and excruciation then... nothing.

* * *

Gloria Sparks arrived just as the Rhydon smashed Electro's skull into bits. She was not a fool, and waited until it left to see the carnage. "It's not as bad as it could be, I guess." All three electric rodents were smashed flatter than roadkill, but their hides were intact. A cold smile curved her lips. She knelt and drew a knife from her side. In a matter of minutes she skinned the three Pokemon then lay the meat on Electro's hide, the smaller hides of his sons folded on top. She tied the four corners together and tossed it across her shoulder. "I still have to treat all this crap, but I'm sure Scarlet will appreciate a new hat, gloves and some ground meat." She whistled to herself as she headed home, quite pleased with the outcome of the whole thing. One more loose story thread tied up nicely.


End file.
